


serva me

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Парнишка был настолько сладким, что Чанёлю хотелось его сожрать. Он облизнул языком некстати полезшие клыки, слегка надавливая на них кончиком языка, словно призывая втянуться обратно, и вдохнул полной грудью едва исходящий от парня сладкий запах заинтересованности.





	serva me

Чанёль безбожно опаздывал. Он уже представлял, какой нагоняй отец ему устроит за то, что пропустил "важнейшую встречу года" — подписание мирного договора с охотниками. Чанёль скривился — он никогда не одобрял все эти встречи с охотниками, больше напоминающие дешевый фарс. Однако отец настаивал, чтобы правила соблюдались неукоснительно, и никто из стаи никогда не смел ему перечить. Чанёль восхищался авторитетом отца, но все равно был против подобных встреч. Раньше он считал, что какая-то бумажка, именуемая кодексом, пусть и подписанная обеими сторонами, не могла умалить напряжения, витающего между враждующими кланами, ведь оборотни и охотники воевали на протяжении многих столетий. Со временем же он понял, что многовековой вражде и правда пора положить конец. Однако встреч этих все равно не одобрял. 

Чанёль глянул на часы на своем запястье — до встречи оставалось всего сорок минут, а он только-только добрался до университета. Он провозится с бумажками не менее часа, а если прибавить к этому время на дорогу, то он гарантированно опоздал. Чанёль терпеть этого не мог — это был третий переезд за один только этот год. Он не был против переездов — за свою не слишком продолжительную жизнь ему много где удалось побывать, и этот факт точно не относился к числу минусов. Однако перевод из одного университета в другой и бесконечную бумажную волокиту без сомнения можно было к ним записать. Еще одним минусом Чанёль считал Сеул — город-миллионник, в который они перебрались на этот раз. Обычно отец выбирал города поменьше — среди них они могли при желании затеряться, но и в то же время быть у всех на виду, когда того требовала ситуация. Какой черт дернул отца вернуться в город, из которого он когда-то сбежал, Чанёль до сих пор решительно не понимал.

Чанёль пробежался глазами по табличкам на административном этаже и, найдя нужную, пару раз негромко постучал. С той стороны раздалось громкое "войдите" звонким юношеским голосом, и Чанёль нажал на ручку, не спеша входя в кабинет. Первое, что ему бросилось в глаза — высокая стойка, на которой в прозрачной вазе стояли пышные белые пионы. Чанёль вдохнул приятный запах полной грудью и улыбнулся — его мама тоже очень любила эти цветы.

— Я могу Вам чем-то помочь? — раздался тот же звонкий голос откуда-то снизу, а затем из-за стойки вылезла темноволосая макушка его обладателя. Им оказался приятный молодой человек с теплыми глазами и маленькой родинкой в левом уголке губ. На бейджике на его груди забавным шрифтом было выведено миленькое "Хённи", и Чанёль мысленно хихикнул — парнишка на вид был такой же сладкий, как и его прозвище.

— Да, — Чанёль наконец оторвал взгляд от чужого лица, — я высылал электронное письмо вашему декану, насчет перевода. А сегодня вот привез пакет нужных документов.

— Помню-помню, — закивал парень, резво щелкая мышкой. — Пак Чанёль, верно? — уточнил он, улыбаясь ему милейшей улыбкой.

— Точно, — Чанёль не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Одну минуточку, — попросил Хённи, выудив с полки тонкую папку. Пробежав глазами по лежащим в ней бумагам, он поднял на Чанёля глаза и снова улыбнулся. — Вы нуждаетесь в общежитии? — спросил он, все так же щелкая мышкой.

— Нет, благодарю, — вежливо отозвался Чанёль, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

Парень кивнул на автомате и поднялся, двигаясь в сторону огромного черного принтера, что стоял у самого окна. Чанёль проводил его взглядом, а затем вдруг залип на маленькой заднице, обтянутой светло-серыми брюками. Парнишка и правда был настолько сладким, что Чанёлю хотелось его сожрать. Он облизнул языком некстати полезшие клыки, слегка надавливая на них кончиком языка, словно призывая втянуться обратно, и вдохнул полной грудью едва исходящий от парня сладкий запах заинтересованности. Чанёль возликовал — по всей видимости, он тоже приглянулся парнишке.

Принтер громко заурчал, вырывая Чанёля из мыслей, но через несколько секунд снова затих. Парнишка выудил из лотка только что выплюнный им лист бумаги и двинулся обратно к стойке.

— Поставьте галочку вот здесь, — велел он, тыча изящным пальчиком в небольшой квадратик, — а затем распишитесь вот здесь.

Чанёль принял ручку из его тонких пальцев, далеко не случайно мазнув по ним своими, и не глядя расписался в нужных местах.

— Добро пожаловать в Сеульский национальный университет! — улыбнулся Хённи — его щеки покрыл чудный румянец, а в запах прокрались едва уловимые нотки смущения. — Вот здесь Ваше расписание, — продолжил он, протягивая Чанёлю тонкую папку, — а также небольшой план университета и перечень преподавателей Вашего потока. Можете приступать к занятиям уже с понедельника.

— Большое Вам спасибо! — искренне поблагодарил Чанёль, принимая папку из его рук. — Надеюсь, мы с Вами еще встретимся.

— Мы с Вами на одном потоке, так что не исключено, — улыбнулся Хённи, заправляя за маленькое ушко темную прядь.

Чанёль еще раз окинул его внимательным взглядом с макушки до носочков пальцев и, еще раз поблагодарив, двинулся в сторону выхода.

— Надеюсь, Вам у нас понравится, — бросил парнишка на прощание.

 _Еще как понравится_ , — подумал про себя Чанёль, покидая кабинет.

***

Несмотря на свои подсчеты, Чанёль опоздал всего на пятнадцать минут. Заглушив мотор, он окинул взглядом огромное складское помещение давно заброшенного завода и мысленно фыркнул. Он не понимал пристрастия охотников к местам подобного рода. Его кузен постоянно шутил, что они стараются выбирать места, в которых оборотни чувствовали бы себя как дома, совсем позабыв, что времена, когда они прятались по пыльным, заброшенным помещениям, гонимые людьми, остались в далеком прошлом.

Чанёль выбрался из автомобиля и встал по правую руку от отца. Тот окинул его недовольным взглядом, чуть склонив голову вниз.

— Ты опоздал, — услышал Чанёль и повернулся к отцу лицом, но тот уже снова стоял с поднятой головой, словно и не он только что сделал замечание собственному сыну. Чанёль усмехнулся — охотники наверняка и не заметили едва слышных шевелений его губ и уж тем более не смогли расслышать слов. Чанёль вновь перехватил взгляд отца и пожал плечами, словно говоря: "Ничего не смог поделать, так сложились обстоятельства". Отец едва заметно кивнул и вновь обратил свое внимание охотникам.

Чанёль последовал его примеру и наконец окинул взглядом группу людей на противоположной стороне склада. Десяток мужчин, облаченных в черное, стоял неровной шеренгой, а за их спинами возвышались внушительных размеров джипы. Чанёль мысленно хохотнул — хоть в чем-то они были похожи: оборотни тоже питали слабость к большим машинам.

— Все в сборе, — раздался в тишине низкий голос отца, отбиваясь от бетонных стен и разносясь по территории склада. — Можем начинать.

— Отлично, — отозвался один из охотников и, чуть повернув голову, кому-то кивнул.

Чанёль уловил движение за открытой передней дверью одного из автомобилей, а затем из-за нее вышел парень, что до этого, вероятно, сидел на пассажирском сиденьи. Небрежным движением поправив воротник черной кожаной куртки, молодой человек встал рядом с говорящим ранее мужчиной и наконец поднял голову.

Чанёль едва не потерял на полу собственную челюсть — это был тот самый Хённи из университетской приемной. Только вместо светлых классических брюк и аккуратной рубашки на нем красовались черные кожаные штаны и такого же цвета водолазка. Темные вихри волос лежали в беспорядке, а уголки глаз были чуть подведены черным карандашом. Чанёль почувствовал горячую волну, опалившую жаром низ живота, и гулко сглотнул — _такого_ его хотелось Чанёлю еще больше.

Отец кинул на него быстрый свирепый взгляд, наверняка почуявший внезапную волну его возбуждения, и снова обратился с вопросом к лидеру охотников. Чанёль пропустил его слова мимо ушей, как и все, что затем творилось на складе. Единственное, что осталось в памяти — как лидер охотников, представившийся Бён Чангёном, махнул рукой в сторону парня в кожаной куртке и гордо произнес: "Бэкхён, мой сын".

Чанёль ни черта не понимал — как парень оказался на складе быстрее него, почему превратился из милого обаяшки в это, почему он не учуял от него запаха металла и аконита, которыми обычно воняют охотники. Голова разрывалась от вопросов, и Чанёлю хотелось немедленно подойти к парню и вытрясти из него ответы. Однако это противоречило законам кодекса, так что Чанёлю приходилось держать себя в руках.

Еще больше бесило то, что Бэкхён на него даже не смотрел. Бросил один единственный взгляд, пропитанный ненавистью, в самом начале, словно они и не встречались часом ранее, и отвернулся. Чанёль даже на расстоянии пары метров чувствовал исходящую от парня неприязнь, и не мог понять, какого черта происходит, ведь совсем недавно тот фонил заинтересованностью и сладко ему улыбался.

 _Неужели у него раздвоение личности_ , — успел подумать Чанёль, а в следующее мгновение заметил, что отец и лидер Бён пожимают руки, что означало только одно — "дружеская встреча" закончилась.

Чанёль хотел было кинуться в сторону Бэкхёна, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, но тот уже скользнул за руль одного из автомобилей, что секундой позже негромко заурчал.

— Чанёль, — позвал отец, и Чанёль обернулся, чтобы попросить у него минутку, но, повернувшись назад, разочарованно выдохнул — автомобиль Бэкхёна уже скрывался за поворотом.

 _Окау_ , — подумал Чанёль, — _поговорю с ним в понедельник_.

Ему предстояли долгие выходные, наполненные неотвеченными вопросами и горячими снами с участием соблазнительного брюнета.

***

В утро понедельника Чанёль входил в двери университета в трепетном предвкушении — ему не терпелось отыскать Бэкхёна и выяснить, что это за чертовщина была в пятницу. Он мучался собственными догадками, что были одна хуже другой, все выходные, но так и не нашел адекватной причины. Самым логичным оставалось суждение о том, что у парня страшное раздвоение личности. Чанёль надеялся, что его домыслы окажутся ложны, но даже так его все еще безумно тянуло к этому знакомому незнакомцу.

В понедельник, как на зло, не было ни одной потоковой лекции, поэтому выловить Бэкхёна не представлялось возможным. Чанёль хотел отыскать его по запаху, но с его обонянием творилось что-то странное — запах Бэкхёна словно разбивался надвое, утягивая Чанёля в разные стороны. Такое с ним было впервые, и он было даже подумал, что заболел.

Ответ пришел сам, когда он натолкнулся на Бэкхёна в одном из коридоров университета. Мозаика сложилась в идеальный пазл. Теперь он понял, почему Бэкхён, которого он встретил чуть позже, настолько отличался от того, с которым Чанёль познакомился в кабинете ректора, и почему он не мог выделить его запах, который распадался на две составляющие.

Просто их было двое. Сладкий Хённи из приемной и тот сексуальный Бэкхён со склада. Чанёль обомлел — как близнецы могли быть настолько разными? Он всегда считал, что они являются точным отражением друг друга, а теперь его представление о мире резко пошатнулось.

Он не сводил пораженного взгляда с братьев — стоял посреди коридора и тупо пялился на них во все глаза. Бэкхён выглядел сердитым — хмурил брови и словно отчитывал брата за что-то. Хённи же лишь улыбался ласково и терпеливо отвечал. Внезапно он поднял голову и, заметив Чанёля, принялся активно ему махать, радостно улыбаясь. Бэкхён недоуменно обернулся, удивленный подобным поведением брата, и брови его нахмурились еще сильнее. Чанёль не мог больше делать вид, что его не заметили, поэтому решил направиться в сторону братьев, чтобы хотя бы поздороваться.

— Привет! — защебетал Хённи, не переставая светить довольной улыбкой. — Ну как ты тут? Уже освоился?

Чанёль до сих пор находился в неком подобии ступора и потому не сразу понял, что от него ожидают ответа.

— Да, — спохватился он, благодарно улыбаясь, — я в порядке, спасибо.

— Здорово! — воскликнул Хённи, а затем вдруг ойкнул, будто вспомнил что-то важное. — Забыл представить вас, прости, — извинился он и махнул рукой в сторону Бэкхёна. — Это мой старший брат, Бэкхён. А это Чанёль, наш новый студент.

— Приятно познакомиться! — искренне произнес Чанёль, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

Бэкхён смерил его внимательным взглядом, но протянул ладонь, с особой силой сжимая его пальцы.

— Взаимно, — отозвался он, но голос его звучал холодно и отчужденно. Чанёль поежился от его интонации, но вида не подал.

Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга глазами в полном молчании. Чанёль буквально слышал повисший в воздухе запах напряжения. И один лишь Хённи продолжал довольно улыбаться. В голову Чанёля закрались сомнения — неужели парень не знал, кто он такой. Но как такое было возможно, ведь он был родом из старейшей семьи охотников.

— Ладно, мне уже пора, — подал голос Бэкхён, разрушая затянувшееся молчание. — Увидимся вечером, будь осторожен, — он потрепал брата по волосам и, бросив на Чанёля последний внимательный взгляд, ушел.

— Что он имел в виду, прося быть острожным? — закинул удочку Чанёль, пытаясь разузнать, что ему известно.

— Мой брат просто параноик, — фыркнул Хённи, махнув рукой, — слишком заботится обо мне.

— Вот оно что, — задумчиво пробормотал Чанёль, вглядываясь в глубь коридора, в котором минутой ранее скрылся Бэкхён.

— Слушай, а ты уже был в столовой? — спросил вдруг Хённи. — Я такой голодный.

***

Чанёль понятия не имел, какого черта произошло. Просто секундой ранее он безмятежно прогуливался по университетскому коридору, а в следующее мгновение буквально за шкирку был втянут в пустующий кабинет. Чужие ладони сжались на воротнике его рубашки, нехило припечатав лопатками к стене, а лицо знакомого незнакомца оказалось в каких-то сантиметрах от его собственного.

— Держись подальше от моего брата, — зашипел Бэкхён ему в лицо, и Чанёль почувствовал едва исходящий от него запах сигаретного дыма, который тот постарался замаскировать мятной жвачкой, но нюх оборотня не проведешь.

Чанёль поразился его смелости — Бэкхён наверняка знал, что он в одно мгновение может с легкостью сломать ему руки или уложить на лопатки, если только конечно у него не был припрятан в кармане пропитанный аконитом нож, однако не побоялся ему угрожать. В том, что это была самая настоящая угроза, Чанёль не сомневался.

— Это еще почему? — фыркнул он, чуть поведя плечами, словно намекал, что не совсем доволен своим положением. Бэкхён однако на это не обратил никакого внимания, продолжая крепко его удерживать и гневно дышать в подбородок — выше все равно не получалось.

— Потому что ты чертов оборотень, ублюдок, — выплюнул Бэкхён, с особым отвращением выделяя предпоследнее слово. Чанёль поморщился — его слова звучали так, словно он какой-нибудь прокаженный, а не существо, всего навсего стоящее на пару ступенек выше его в пищевой цепи. Чанель мысленно похлопал своему эго — оно как всегда было на высоте. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал его опасности.

— С чего ты взял, что я стану подвергать его опасности? — Чанёль скептически приподнял брови, наконец стряхивая с себя чужие руки с необычной легкостью.

— Потому что вы не умеете иначе, — спокойнее ответил Бэкхён, отступая на шаг назад.

— Я не собираюсь делать ему больно, — искренне заверил Чанёль.

— Я тебе не верю, — не подумав и секунды, отозвался Бён. — По-хорошему тебя прошу — не подходи к нему. Я не хочу втягивать его в это дерьмо.

— Кстати об этом, — спохватился Чанёль, — он не знает, кто я такой? — Бэкхён лишь отрицательно покачал головой. — И про ваш семейный бизнес он тоже не в курсе? — и снова отрицательный кивок в ответ. — Почему?

— Он часто болел в детстве, — Бэкхён оперся задницей о край стола и сложил руки на груди, — потому слаб физически, а это недопустимо для охотника, сам понимаешь, — парень грустно усмехнулся. — К тому же, он слишком светлый. Он даже тараканов в детстве не убивал, представляешь, — Бэкхён улыбнулся воспоминаниям, — всегда звал на помощь либо меня, либо отца.

Бэкхён улыбался, говоря о брате, и Чанёль вдруг понял, что зачарован этой улыбкой — она была совсем не такой, как у Хённи — яркой и широкой, но словно отражала всю ту любовь, что парень испытывал к своему брату. Чанёль не понимал, почему Бэкхён так легко согласился поведать ему историю своей жизни — ему казалось, что он заочно его возненавидел, однако был благодарен. Ему отчего-то хотелось узнать больше о братьях, которые были совершенно одинаковы внешне, но, как Чанёль успел заметить, совсем разные внутри.

— Что насчет вашей матери? — спросил Чанёль, внезапно вспомнив, что на встрече не было миссис Бён, хотя охотники обычно всегда предпочитают брать с собой жен, ведь именно они являлись негласными лидерами клана, за которыми оставалось последнее слово. — Она тоже не в курсе?

— У нас нет матери, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Бэкхён.

— Ты поэтому ненавидишь оборотней?

— Я ненавижу оборотней, потому что они бездушные кровожадные твари, — холодно отчеканил Бэкхён и поднялся. — Я тебя предупредил: увижу еще раз рядом с Чжэхёном — пеняй на себя.

Парень вышел в коридор, хорошенько хлопнув дверью на прощанье, а Чанёль растянулся в довольной улыбке. 

_Чжэхён, значит._

***

Вопреки предупреждению — угрозе — Бэкхёна, Чанёль не собирался держаться в стороне. Наоборот, он намеревался сблизиться с Чжэхёном. Он был уверен, что с ним парень будет в полнейшей безопасности. Может быть Бэкхён и не знал, но следование правилам кодекса не было лишь пустым звуком для его стаи. Уже на протяжении многих лет его семья не была замешана ни в чем противозаконном, избегая кровопролития и убийств. Именно по этой причине они и меняли место жительства так часто — другим стаям не нравилось, что они стараются жить в мире с охотниками, отвергая все просьбы о поддержке в войне с ними.

Чанёль поддерживал решение отца пойти на подобный шаг — они жили в современном мире и пора было положить конец вечному противостоянию охотников и оборотней. Конечно наличие охотников было необходимо, чтобы истреблять одичавших омег или чересчур кровожадные стаи. Однако постоянным беспричинным ссорам, основанным на взаимной, ничем не обоснованной ненависти, уже давно пора было прекратиться.

Чанёль вновь вернулся мыслями к Бэкхёну — парень был холодным и замкнутым (Чанёль нечасто видел его в компании друзей и порой совсем сомневался в их существовании) и очень редко улыбался. Лишь с Чжэхёном он становился совершенно другим. Ласково ему улыбался и мягко трепал по волосам, и весь словно становился мягче, излучая лучики любви. Чанёль не мог насмотреться на него в такие моменты. С ним Бэкхён всегда оставался неприветлив и груб, особенно после того, как понял, что Чанёль не собирается следовать его совету держаться подальше от Чжэхёна. Чанёль пытался с ним поладить, но Бэкхён продолжал его отталкивать. Они теперь всегда сидели все вместе в столовой, на потоковых лекциях либо во дворике во время перерыва, но Бэкхён никогда не заговаривал с ним первым, лишь изредка отвечая на его вопросы. Чжэхён не понимал подобного поведения брата, ведь сам он уже давно проникся симпатией к Чанёлю, но ничего поделать не мог — Бэкхён никогда не прислушивался к чужому мнению.

Когда Чанёль отважился пригласить Чжэхёна на первое свидание, то даже не удивился, когда Бэкхён вновь затащил его в пустующий кабинет и, совсем не жалея сил, ударил по лицу. Чанёль почувствовал, как лопнула губа, вспыхнув резкой болью на долю секунды. Он слизал с губ кровь, чувствуя, как мгновенно затягивается рана, и устремил сердитый взгляд на Бэкхёна. Тот гневно дышал, испепеляя его глазами, и крепко сжимал кулаки, словно сдерживая себя от повторного удара.

— Я предупреждал, — зашипел он.

— Ну, а я решил не послушать, — пожал плечами Чанёль. Он понимал опасения Бэкхёна, но не мог отступиться — слишком сильно его тянуло к Чжэхёну.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, — примирительно начал Чанёль, и Бэкхён тут же скептически приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая "ой ли", но Чанёль решительно продолжал, — но твой брат мне и правда очень нравится. И я ни за что не сделаю ему больно намеренно.

— Но ты можешь сделать больно случайно, — настаивал на своем Бэкхён. — А я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно, понимаешь. Он — все, что у меня есть.

— Бэкхён, — позвал Чанёль и шагнул ближе к нему, укладывая ладонь на плечо и некрепко сжимая, — разрешаю прострелить мне ногу аконитовой пулей, если ему вдруг будет больно по моей вине.

Бэкхён вдруг усмехнулся, расслабив плечи.

— Надеюсь, тебе не придется жалеть об этих словах.

Чанёль ответил на его улыбку и мысленно выдохнул — Бэкхён еще не до конца одобрил их несостоявшиеся отношения, но по крайней мере больше не был категорически против.

— Знаешь, он мне тобой все уши прожужжал, — хохотнул он. — Ни разу не видел его таким воодушевленным.

— Правда? — удивился Чанёль. — И что же говорил?

— Что ты забавный, — пожал плечами Бэкхён, а затем немного робко продолжил, — и красивый.

— Он считает меня красивым? — поинтересовался Чанёль, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, получив в ответ кивок, и едва сдержался, чтобы не спросить у Бэкхёна: "А ты?".

И сам поразился возникшей так некстати мысли. Главное, что Чжэхён считал его красивым. Это знание расплывалось в груди приятным теплом.

 _И совсем не важно, считает ли Бэкхён так же_ , — подумал Чанёль.

***

Их отношения постепенно развивались. И пусть Бэкхён был все еще не доволен этим фактом, Чанёль не собирался отступать. Ему было хорошо с Чжэхёном. Рядом с ним Чанёль начинал чувствовать себя человеком. Это было новое для него чувство, ведь ни разу за всю свою жизнь, он не забывал, кем является на самом деле. Как Бэкхён и говорил: Чжэхён был очень светлым и не переставал делиться своим светом с Чанёлем. Любуясь его яркой улыбкой, слыша звонкий смех или чувствуя тепло его ладони, Чанёль забывал, что сам соткан из тьмы. Порой ему очень хотелось поделиться с Чжэхёном своим секретом, но он понимал, что может навлечь на него ненужных проблем. Слова Бэкхёна прочно засели в его голове, и он не хотел и мысли допускать, что что-нибудь может случиться с ним по его вине.

И снова его мысли плавно перетекли к Бэкхёну. Чанёль начал замечать, что это случается все чаще и чаще. Даже находясь наедине с Чжэхёном, Чанёль так или иначе думал о его брате. Первое время он лишь отмахивался, предполагая, что эти мысли вызваны их невероятным сходством. Но затем мысли о Бэкхёне стали преследовать его, даже когда Чжэхёна не было рядом. И тут-то в его голове наконец прозвенел тревожный звоночек. Чанёль вдруг понял, что Бэкхён привлекает его ничуть ни меньше, чем его брат. Он убеждал себя, что все это лишь из-за того, что они выглядят совершенно одинаково, и на самом деле никаких чувств к Бэкхёну у него и в помине нет, однако думать о нем все равно не переставал.

Его отношения с Бэкхёном тоже постепенно налаживались. По крайней мере теперь он не читал в его глазах нестерпимое желание всадить в него аконитовую пулю, что уже было огромным прогрессом. К тому же Бэкхён теперь поддерживал разговор, когда они как обычно собирались все вместе на перерывах, и даже кивал ему в коридорах университета.

Они не стали друзьями, но и врагами больше не были. А когда отец учуял на нем запах Бэкхёна, пропитанный нотками аконита и металла, и узнал, что это тот самый сын лидера охотников, и не воспрепятствовал их общению, Чанёль понял, что жизнь налаживается.

Однако это не продлилось долго. В один из понедельников Чанёль почуял в стенах университета привычный специфический запах, что означало только одно — в университете появился оборотень. Найти его Чанёлю не составило большого труда. Как в общем-то и Бэкхёну.

— Это еще кто такой? — прошипел Бэкхён, подсаживаясь к нему во время перерыва. — Я думал, это территория вашей стаи. Какого черта здесь забыл чужак?

— Понятия не имею, — тихо ответил Чанёль, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам — не хватало еще, чтобы незнакомец услышал их беседу, однозначно не предназначенную для его ушей. — Отец ничего не упоминал про "гостей".

— Держи меня в курсе, — попросил Бэкхён.

Чанёль кивнул.

— Как только узнаю что-нибудь, дам знать, — пообещал он, — а пока держись от меня подальше.

— Я смогу за себя постоять, — усмехнулся Бэкхён.

— Но он — нет, — отчего-то хриплым голосом выдавил Чанёль и порадовался, что Чжэхён приболел и пропустил университет, ведь иначе ему тяжело было бы держаться от него подальше, а маячить рядом с ним было слишком опасно, когда они ни черта не знали о новом знакомом — ни его намерений, ни целей, с которыми он заявился на чужую территорию.

Бэкхён тут же нахмурился и серьезно кивнул.

— Я постараюсь не выпускать его из дома, пока ты не выяснишь, что это за тип, — он окинул аудиторию внимательным взглядом и прислушался, словно бы обладал сверхъестественным слухом, способным уловить чужие шаги на расстоянии сотни метров.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что обещал мне, — напомнил он, серьезно глядя Чанёлю в глаза.

Чанёль не успел ответить или хотя бы кивнуть, как Бэкхён поднялся и сбежал по ступенькам, занимая место в противоположном углу кабинета.

***

Вечером Чанёлю предстоял серьезный разговор, к концу которого он узнал, что не так давно отец в компании нескольких волков их стаи и небольшой группы охотников вырезали одичалую стаю.

Сперва Чанёль оказался поражен — он был правой рукой отца, его преемником, а тот даже не соизволил ему рассказать, что идет на столь опасное дело. Затем его одолела злость — неужели отец настолько ему не доверял или до сих пор считал несмышленным ребенком, раз оставил его в неведении. Что поражало еще больше — господин Бён тоже ни словом не обмолвился Бэкхёну.

Злился он однако недолго. На место злости пришел страх. Отец поведал, что один из волков все еще находился в здравом уме, поэтому его оставили в живых. Он и понятия не имел, что тому хватит смелости отправиться мстить. И, раз первым делом он направился именно в университет Чанёля, отец сделал логичный вывод, что его целью являлись дети его врагов. 

Чанёль почувствовал, как паника ледяной волной растеклась по венам. Пальцы зачесались набрать сообщение Чжэхёну. А затем перед глазами возникло лицо Бэкхёна и его уверенный голос: "Я смогу за себя постоять", и страх накрыл новой волной. Если оборотень одержим местью, да к тому же подвержен агрессии, с ним не справится даже опытный охотник.

— Ходят слухи, что он набирает новую стаю, — добил его отец. — Обращает всех подряд направо и налево. Куча подростков уже погибла от "его клыков".

Чанёль не мог вымолвить ни слова. Отец наверняка подумал, что ему стало жаль ни в чем неповинных детей, но в его голове билась только одна мысль: "Не дать ему узнать о близнецах, защитить их любой ценой".

Чанёль не боялся за себя — он бы смог с ним справиться, но если чужак узнает о его слабостях и надавит на них, Чанёлю придется "сложить оружие".

— Будь осторожен, — попросил отец, и его голос донесся до Чанёля словно сквозь закрытую дверь. — Смотри в оба и не провоцируй его. Несколько моих ребят всегда будут поблизости, если он вдруг решит действовать. Ты понял меня?

— Да.. — надломившимся голосом ответил Чанёль, — я понял, отец.

— И приглядывай за пацаном Бёна, — вдруг добавил отец, — я знаю, что он отважный парень, но он всего лишь человек.

— Конечно, — на автомате кивнул Чанёль.

Он не счел нужным говорить отцу, что у Бёна два пацана, за которыми он обязан приглядывать.

***

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Бэкхён, когда Чанёль этим же вечером забрался в его комнату через окно и пересказал ему разговор с отцом. — Дело дрянь, — сделал вывод он и, зарывшись тонкими пальцами в отросшие пряди, с силой их потянул.

— Он не станет нападать на нас в университете, — размышлял Чанёль, — но отец сказал, что пара его человек всегда будет на подхвате в случае чего.

— А я то думаю, чего за мной отцовские пташки таскаются, — усмехнулся Бэкхён. — Теперь все ясно.

— Чжэхён.. — нерешительно начал Чанёль. Он не хотел заводить этот разговор — Чжэхён теперь находился в опасности, и Чанёль боялся, что Бэкхён посчитает его виновным — но откладывать его было нельзя. Малейший прокол, и он первым окажется под прицелом.

— Я уговорю его перебраться в нашу квартиру в городе, чтобы он не светился около отцовского дома. Мало ли, вдруг за ним уже ведется слежка — это как-никак главное место для сбора охотников, — поделился своими планами Бэкхён. — Он все еще болеет, а до квартиры мне добираться от универа быстрее, так что вопросов возникнуть не должно.

– Хорошо, – покорно кивнул Чанёль, осознавая, что даже если бы хотел, не стал ему перечить. Безопасность Чжэхёна сейчас была на первом месте, и он готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы отгородить его от всего этого.

Чжэхён. Чанёль чувствовал его запах и слышал биение его сердца совсем близко – их отделяла лишь одна тонкая стена. Он вдохнул воздух полной грудью и чуть задержал его в легких, наслаждаясь сладким природным запахом – парень, видимо, только-только вышел из душа. 

– Соскучился? – внезапно услышал Чанёль и распахнул глаза, встречаясь с нечитаемым взглядом Бэкхёна. 

– Очень, – кивнул Чанёль. Ему не хотелось показывать Бэкхёну свои слабости, но, когда дело касалось Чжэхёна, они оба испытывали одно и то же. 

– Прости, но это для его же блага, – пожал плечами Бэкхён, и Чанёль в самом деле расслышал в его голосе нотки сожаления. 

– Ничего, – Чанёль махнул головой, – главное, чтобы он был в безопасности. 

Бэкхён легко улыбнулся, подарив ему благодарный взгляд, и у Чанёля на душе слегка полегчало. Наконец они с Бэкхёном были по одну сторону баррикад. 

***

Последующую неделю стояло затишье. Чужак не высовывался, новых оборотней в стенах университета тоже не появилось. Но это не значило, что можно было расслабиться. С того момента, как отец рассказал ему все, Чанёль постоянно находился начеку. Присматривался, прислушивался, но ничего необычного не замечал. Пока однажды на его телефон не пришло сообщение с весьма странным текстом: "Он у меня". 

Чанёля пробил холодный пот. Перед глазами тут же всплыло лицо Чжэхёна, которое, слегка размываясь, превратилось в лицо Бэкхёна. Он тут же окинул аудиторию взглядом, но чужака среди студентов не оказалось. Как и близнецов. Чжэхён все еще болел, отлеживаясь дома, а Бэкхён с утра предупредил, что смотается ненадолго по каким-то своим делам. Однако время, к которому он должен был вернуться, давно прошло, и это настораживало. Чанёль тут же принялся ему звонить, но ответа не было. Тогда он набрал Чжэхёна, на ходу придумывая отмазку, по которой звонит так внезапно да еще и с весьма странным вопросом: "Куда запропастился твой брат?". Однако надобность в ней отпала, потому как и его телефон находился вне зоны доступа.

Чанёля накрыло волной неконтролируемой паники, как внезапно телефон пикнул еще одним сообщением. В нем не было ничего, кроме адреса. Чанёль знал, где это – небольшой лес на окраине города. Неплохое место, чтобы замучить человека и закопать без лишних глаз и ушей. Чанёль почувствовал, как земля ушла из-под ног. Уши заложило, а во рту появился металлический привкус от прокушенной щеки. 

В голове заплясали кровавые картинки. Кого из братьев они заполучили в свои руки? Что если один из них сейчас мучается от боли? А вдруг они оба в опасности?

Чанёль не помнит, как сорвался с места, как заводил машину и мчался по пустому шоссе. Очнулся он, только заглушив мотор на окраине леса. Чанёль прислушался, но не услышал ничего необычного – чужих шагов, лязг оружия или мучительных криков. Вокруг стояла привычная тишина, разбавляемая пением птиц и негромкой поступью лесных обитателей. 

Чанёль прошел вглубь леса, но единственным звуком, который привлекал его внимание, было его собственное сердце, набатом бьющееся о ребра. Чанёль поплутал среди деревьев, но не нашел ни следов чужого присутствия, ни сторонних запахов, пока внезапно не почувствовал до боли знакомый сладковатый аромат. Он уже было развернулся в сторону запаха, как сзади в него со всей силы врезалось чужое тело. 

– Валим отсюда, – зашипело оно голосом Бэкхёна, и его потянули в сторону, схватив за руку чуть выше локтя. 

– Какого черта происходит? – громким шепотом поинтересовался Чанёль. 

– Это ловушка, – объяснил Бэкхён, не переставая пробираться вперед сквозь ветви деревьев, хлеставшие по лицу, и при этом утягивать за собой Чанёля. – Тут все в чертовом аконите. 

– Где Чжэхён? – спохватился наконец Чанёль, принявшись лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам, словно он мог прятаться за одним из кустов. 

– Я же сказал: это ловушка, – отозвался Бэкхён, – его здесь нет. 

– Но смска..

– Знаю, я тоже ее получил, – кивнул Бэкхён. – Стал ему звонить, но он не брал трубку, поехал домой, но там его не было, а затем как идиот кинулся сюда. 

– Где он? – надломившимся голосом спросил Чанёль. 

– В доме отца, – ответил Бэкхён, – он только что звонил мне. Чжэхён утопил телефон и поехал к отцу забрать свой старый. Мелкий идиот, – скзвозь зубы выдохнул Бэкхён. Он был зол, но Чанёль видел, что под маской раздражения тот прятал страх. Он видел, как дрожали его руки, а сердце в груди до сих пор выстукивало бешеный ритм. Чанёль поразился, как не смог разобрать его стук в тишине леса. Но потом осознал, что и сам боялся не меньше. 

– Выходит, у них в союзниках люди, – резонно заметил Чанёль, ведь как иначе оборотни смогли бы распылить аконит без вреда для самих себя. 

– Выходит, что так, – устало выдохнул Бэкхён. 

– Эй, – позвал его Чанёль, выпутав локоть из его крепкой хватки и сжимая в ладони его ледяные пальцы, – все хорошо, он в безопасности. 

– Надолго ли? – обреченно выдохнул Бэкхён и вдруг дернулся в сторону. Чанёль проследил взглядом за стрелой, вонзившейся в дерево в каких-то десятках сантиметров от его лица, и резко обернулся. Стрелок затаился в нескольких метрах от них, спрятавшись среди деревьев. Чанёль услышал щелчок арбалета и среагировал мгновенно, словив стрелу в нескольких сантиметрах от собственного лица. И тут же зашипел от боли – та была пропитана аконитовой настойкой, мгновенно обжигая пальцы. Бэкхён расширенными глазами уставился на ожоги на его ладони, затягивающиеся невероятно медленно, и тихо выругался себе под нос. 

– Ты ведь никому не сказал, куда направляешься? – спросил он, и Чанёль покачал головой, внезапно убедившись в собственной глупости. 

– Что ж, я тоже, – усмехнулся Бэкхён и, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону кустов, шепнул тихое "валим". 

Чанёль не стал дожидаться другого сигнала, рванув вперед. Бэкхён кинулся следом, ловко петляя среди деревьев. Чанёль старался не выпускать его из поля зрения, мысленно молясь, чтобы чужаки его не достали. Он слышал за их спинами погоню, и это лишь подгоняло его бежать быстрее. Он бы мог уже давно отделаться от преследователей, но не мог оставить Бэкхёна, который сверхъестественными силами не обладал. Тот уже тяжело дышал и порой путался в ногах. 

– Где твоя машина? – спросил он спустя пару минут, и Чанёль постарался мысленно сориентироваться, кивая вправо. 

– Где-то там, – ответил он, восстанавливая в памяти свой путь. Он и не представлял, что зашел так далеко. 

Бэкхён чуть сменил курс и прибавил скорости, словно в нем проснулось второе дыхание. 

Когда Чанёль увидел огни фар всего в нескольких метрах, то понял, что даже не заглушил машину – настолько спешил, подгоняемый страхом. 

– Машина заведена, – прошептал Чанёль, надеясь, что его слова расслышит только Бэкхён, – ты прыгаешь, я даю по газам. 

Бэкхён кивнул, давая понять, что план принят, и, не теряя времени, запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. Чанёль ударил по газам, слыша как взвизгнули шины, и недолго думая вырулил на дорогу, выжимая из своей детки всю возможную скорость. Бэкхён обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть погоню в окне заднего вида, но все было чисто. 

– Кажется, никого, – отчитался он. 

Чанёль кивнул, но несмотря на это, въехав в город, все равно несколько десятков минут петлял по улицам, наконец заглушив мотор в одном из темных переулков. 

Сжав в ладонях руль до побелевших костяшек, он шумно выдохнул и повернулся лицом к Бэкхёну. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, сканируя парня глазами. 

Бэкхён медленно кивнул, отзеркалив его позу, и облизнул искусанные до крови губы. Чанёль повторил траекторию его языка глазами и гулко сглотнул. Бэкхён был горяч: его волосы растрепались от долгого бега, щеки горели лихорадочным румянцем, а с губ срывалось тяжелое дыхание, повторяя ритм бившегося в груди сердца. 

Чанёль хотел его – впервые за все это время он наконец четко это осознал. Его влекло к Чжэхёну, он ему нравился, он им восхищался, но хотел он Бэкхёна. И того словно одолевали похожие чувства. В его глазах плескалось желание, и Чанёлю хотелось утонуть в нем с головой. Он слегка подался вперед, и Бэкхён словно только этого и ждал – кинулся к нему и, схватив за волосы, прижался к губам в жарком поцелуе. Чанёль негромко застонал – Бэкхён целовал его именно так, как он себе и представлял: жарко, влажно, отчаянно. Чанёль с ума сходил от того, как он прокусывал ему губы, слизывая кровь с ранок, что моментально затягивались, тут же уступая место новым укусам. 

Бэкхён крепко держал его за голову, желая притянуть еще ближе, но мешала коробка передач, стеной разделявшая их друг от друга. Чанёль на секунду оторвался от Бэкхёна, вырвав у того из груди протестующий стон, и, негромко щелкнув рычажком, отодвинул свое кресло назад насколько было возможно. Бэкхён не теряя ни секунды стал перебираться к нему на колени, и Чанёль протянул к нему руки, слегка придерживая за бедра. Устроившись у него на коленях, Бэкхён упал на его грудь и набросился с новой порцией поцелуев. Чанёль чувствовал запах похоти, которым фонил Бэкхён, и этот аромат медленно заполнял собой салон его автомобиля. Бэкхён сжимал его плечи до синяков, которые просто не успевали проявляться, мгновенно регенерируя, и неосознанно ерзал на чужой ширинке. Чанёль уже чувствовал, как в джинсах сладко-горячо пульсировал вставший член, и не мог больше терпеть этой невыносимой пытки. Не разрывая поцелуя, он подсунул руки под кожанку Бэкхёна и, с нажимом огладив тонкие бока, перебрался на чужие плечи, чтобы секундой позже скинуть куртку с чужих плеч. Бэкхён затряс руками, желая избавиться от надоедливой вещи, перекрутившейся где-то в районе запястий, и наконец преуспел, скидывая куртку на пол. Под ней оказалась лишь простая черная футболка – затвердевшие соски ясно проглядывались под тканью, и Чанёль не смог отказать себе в удовольствии потереть их ребром ладони. Бэкхён вдруг запрокинул голову назад и громко застонал. Чанёль сперва испугался, что сделал ему больно, но, заметив чужие закатившиеся от удовольствия глаза, расслабился и прихватил левый сосок двумя пальцами, чуть покатав между ними. Бэкхён подавился собственным стоном, судорожно глотая воздух, и обессиленно упал лбом Чанёлю на плечо. Тот решил, что достаточно его помучил, и, подхватив края футболки, потянул ее вверх. 

Перед его глазами тут же предстало бледное тело, усыпанное родинками, с подкаченной грудью и плоским животом. Острые ключицы ярко проступали под тонкой кожей, а на шее синели вены, отсчитывая чужой пульс. Чанёль гулко сглотнул и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, глубоко вдыхая природный запах Бэкхёна. Ему сносило крышу – парень пах почти так же, как Чжэхён, но его запах казался насыщеннее и острее. Чжэхён пах мягко, ненавязчиво. Чанёлю нравился этот запах, но от аромата Бэкхёна скручивало живот в приступе острого наслаждения. Чжэхён никогда не вызывал в нем подобного, и Чанёлю было стыдно. Но адреналин играл в крови и не давал зацикливаться на мыслях, которые нашептывала его совесть. 

– Долго пялиться будешь? – дерзко спросил Бэкхён, чуть прогибаясь в спине и откидывая назад голову, выставляя на обозрение длинную, бледную шею. 

Чанёль почувствовал, как полезли клыки, а глаза наверняка загорелись желтым огнем. Бэкхён хищно усмехнулся и, протянув руку к его лицу, надавил кончиком пальца на острый клык, что тут же распорол тонкую кожу. Чанёль перехватил его за запястье и, чуть повернув ладонь, слизал с пальца капельку крови широким мазком языка. Глаза Бэкхёна вспыхнули еще ярче, и он наклонился ниже, слизывая с его губы собственную кровь. Чанёль облизнулся – кровь была сладкой и пряной и пахла его возбуждением. 

– Нравится? – усмехнулся Бэкхён. 

– О да, – протянул Чанёль, вернув ему усмешку, и, схватив за шею, втянул в новый поцелуй с едва ощутимым привкусом крови. Бэкхён с энтузиазмом ответил, игриво прикусывая его язык, и потянул вверх его футболку, оголяя загорелый живот. Окинув чужой пресс оценивающим взглядом, Бэкхён довольно хмыкнул и с нажимом прогладил дорожку от груди до живота, после чего нырнул ладонью под пояс джинсов. Ловко расстегнув пуговицу одной рукой, он дернул вниз собачку молнии и скользнул в трусы, без промедления заключая чужой член в кольцо из собственных пальцев. Чанёль шумно выдохнул и, переместив ладони ему на ягодицы, с чувством сжал мягкие половинки. Бэкхён толкнулся вперед, проезжаясь своей ширинкой по его члену, и вдруг склонился и больно укусил его за торчащее ухо. 

– Ай, – воскликнул Чанёль. 

– Ой да брось, – усмехнулся Бэкхён, – на тебе же все как на собаке заживает, – он поиграл бровями и вдруг расхохотался. 

Чанёль уставился на него во все глаза – на его памяти это был первый раз, когда Бэкхён настолько ярко проявлял свои эмоции перед ним. Ощущение было странным и необычным, но до жути приятным. Словно он наконец доверился ему. Это осознание послало по телу приятные мурашки. Чанёль вдруг придвинулся к нему и оставил на шее нежный, влажный поцелуй. Смех Бэкхёна оборвался, сменившись изумленным выдохом, но Чанёлю было наплевать, что тот подумает – он сделал то, чего в этот момент хотел больше всего на свете. 

Бэкхён не стал ничего говорить, но по тому, как дергано он начал расстегивать свои джинсы, стараясь поскорее от них избавиться, чтобы подвести к концу их прелюдию, говорило за него. Парень был смущен, и Чанёлю внезапно понравилось оказаться тому причиной. 

Пока Бэкхён возился с собственными штанами, Чанёль вытащил из трусов член и пару раз провел по нему ладонью. Заметив его манипуляции, Бэкхён гулко сглотнул и решил наконец перейти к самому главному – покрепче сжав коленями его бедра, парень взял в руку его член и направил в себя, аккуратно насаживаясь. 

– Чертов оборотень, – прошипел он, когда член вошел до конца, а яйца стукнулись о подтянутую попку – Чанёль никогда не жаловался на размер собственного достоинства. 

– Как думаешь, сможешь принять мой узел? – усмехнулся Чанёль, стараясь не показать, как сбилось его дыхание. 

– Пошел к черту, – пожелал ему Бэкхён и слегка качнулся на члене. Перед глазами Чанёля поплыли цветные пятна, а собственный пульс застучал где-то в висках. Он судорожно облизал губы – никогда ему еще не было так хорошо с кем-то. Чанёль догадывался, что с Бэкхёном будет здорово, но не думал, что настолько. Тот однако не разделял его мыслей – между его бровей залегла болезненная складка, а с губ во время очередного осторожного толчка сорвался какой-то вымученный вздох. Чанёль не хотел, чтобы Бэкхёну было больно, когда сам он переживает лучшие минуты своей жизни. Уложив ладони ему на талию, Чанёль прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился – по его предплечьям тут же поползли черные змейки, убегая вверх по плечам и шее и теряясь под кромкой волос. 

– Неужели додумался? – усмехнулся Бэкхён, расслаблено выдыхая, и громко простонал, когда Чанёль в отместку толкнулся особенно сильно. 

Наконец-то все стало именно так, как Чанёль и желал – перестав чувствовать боль, Бэкхён начал отдаваться ему с небывалой страстью. Изгибаясь в спине, он задавал собственный ритм – медленный и томный, но от того не менее сладкий. Чанёль наблюдал за его лицом и не мог отвести глаз. В минуты своего наслаждения Бэкхён был нечеловечески красив – темные пряди волос в беспорядке прилипли ко лбу, глаза были прикрыты, и длинные черные ресницы веерами лежали на раскрасневшейся коже щек, а с искусанных в удовольствии губ срывались сладкие стоны, вызывая в Чанёле лишь одно желание – зацеловать их до смерти. Что он и не преминул сделать, рванувшись вперед и припечатав тонкие покрасневшие губы своими. Бэкхён застонал ему в рот и покрепче обхватил за шею, чуть наклоняя голову, чтобы предоставить лучший доступ. Чанёль вдруг понял, что Бэкхён подобным образом капитулирует, передавая контроль в его руки. Он не стал терять времени зря – перехватил его за талию покрепче и начал ритмично вбиваться в разморенное удовольствием тело. Бэкхён одобрительно застонал и переместил ладони ему на плечи, принявшись с каким-то садистским удовольствием царапать тонкую кожу. 

Чанёль почувствовал запах собственной крови, сочившейся из мгновенно заживающих ранок, и крышу вдруг сорвало окончательно. Он грубо схватил Бэкхёна за подбородок, отводя его голову вниз и в сторону и сцепил зубы на шее, прокусывая кожу до крови. Рот тут же наполнился терпким и сладким, и Чанёль с наслаждением сглотнул. А Бэкхён вдруг вскрикнул звонко и затрясся всем телом, кончив Чанёлю на живот. Чанёль накрыл его кривившийся в удовольствии рот своим, делясь с Бэкхёном привкусом его собственной крови и, толкнувшись особенно сильно, кончил следом. 

Бэкхён тяжело дышал в темноте автомобиля, устроив голову у него на плече, и мелко дрожал. Чанёль догадывался, какие чувства обуревают его теперь, когда адреналин постепенно покидал их тела. Он чувствовал то же самое – вину перед Чжэхёном за то, что так бессовестно его обманули, отвращение к самому себе за то, как поступил с ним, неопределенность – но ни о чем не жалел. 

Бэкхён вдруг зашевелился на его плече и с трудом перелез на пассажирское сиденье. Молча натянул на задницу трусы со штанами и дрожащими пальцами с трудом застегнул ширинку. В такой же тишине отыскал на полу свою футболку и куртку и медленно оделся. Чанёль не спешил следовать его примеру, однако ширинку решил застегнуть – им предстоял серьезный разговор, и поддерживать его с торчащим наружу членом было бы не совсем уважительно. 

– Это всего лишь секс, ты же понимаешь, – наконец подал голос Бэкхён, – нам обоим просто нужно было снять напряжение. 

– Конечно, – кивнул Чанёль, наблюдая за показательно безразличным выражением его лица. – Мне нравится твой брат, ты же знаешь, – добавил он и тут же пожалел об этих словах – лицо Бэкхёна скривилось – то ли от боли, то ли от отвращения, и Чанёлю захотелось ударить самого себя. Бэкхён наверняка подумал, что он представлял Чжэхёна на его месте, что было совершенно не так – не было и секунды, чтобы Чанёль во время их близости видел вместо него кого-то другого. Но менять что-то было уже поздно – Бэкхён снова закрылся, натянув на лицо холодную маску безразличия и выставив свои защитные колючки. 

– Ага, – согласился он бесцветным голосом и потянулся к дверной ручке.

– Куда ты? – спросил Чанёль, схватив его за запястье – Бэкхён дернулся от его прикосновения, и ему стало противно от себя вдвойне. 

– Домой, – отозвался он устало, – я живу тут в нескольких кварталах. 

– Давай я тебя подброшу, – предложил Чанёль, судорожно придумывая, как исправить эту отвратительную ситуацию, неприятным осадком оставшуюся на сердце. 

– Не нужно, – слегка раздраженно отозвался Бэкхён и выдернул руку из его захвата. 

– Бэкхён, послушай.. 

– Не нужно.. – снова повторил Бэкхён едва слышно, и Чанёль понял, что тот просит его совсем о другом. 

Все же открыв дверь, Бэкхён выбрался из салона в объятья прохладной осенней ночи, и от Чанёля не укрылось, как он поежился, зябко передернув плечами. 

– Ну, спасибо за секс, – безмятежно бросил он и, махнув рукой, двинулся прочь по пустой безлюдной улице. Чанёль наблюдал, как он то вступает в круг из света фонаря, то снова возвращается в тень, и понял, что и сам ведет себя точно так же – то кидается к Чжэхёну, влекомый его светом, то, завороженный скрытой внутри Бэкхёна темнотой, тянется к нему. Его сердце разрывалось на двое, не зная, кому отдаться, чтобы его вновь собрали в одно целое, и Чанёль мысленно умирал. После случившегося сегодня он не сможет спокойно смотреть в глаза ни одному из братьев. Он чувствовал себя предателем, последним подонком. И, если он еще мог объяснить свою слабость тем, что увидел в Бэкхёне Чжэхёна и не смог сдержаться, поддавшись порыву, то как чувствовал себя сам Бэкхён, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Чанёль стиснул ладони в кулаки и со всей силы врезал по рулю. По ушам тут же ударил оглушительный в повисшей тишине треск, и это словно привело Чанёля в чувство. Разглядывая трещины на руле, оставшиеся от его нечеловеческой силы, Чанёль вдруг понял, что точно так же сломал сегодня и Бэкхёна. 

Из горла вырвался грудной рык, сотрясая ребра своей вибрацией, и Чанёль потряс головой, отгоняя некстати полезшую трансформацию. 

_Вернулись к тому же, с чего и начинали_ , – подумал он, заводя мотор, – _Бэкхён меня ненавидит_. 

***

Чанёль понятия не имеет, как добрался до дома, не разбившись где-нибудь по пути, ведь голова была забита отнюдь не правилами дорожного движения. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, словно апельсин, прокрученный в соковыжималке. Хотелось завалиться в кровать и проспать тысячу лет, чтобы избавиться от той боли, что терзала его нутро. Однако он сомневался, что даже про прошествии тысячи лет она будет его преследовать, не давая забыть о собственных ошибках. 

За своими страданиями Чанёль не заметил, что в доме было непривычно шумно. Будучи оборотнем, он конечно и без того всегда слышал, что творилось в любом уголке дома, но сегодня было особенно шумно. Чанёль постарался прислушаться, но голоса сливались в один стройный гул, не позволяя разобрать отдельных слов. Чанёль выбрался из машины, не став загонять ее в гараж, и решил пройти как раз через него, чтобы чуть сэкономить время. И понял, что что-то нечисто, ведь он был забит машинами под завязку. В их гараже и так обычно не было свободного места, ведь каждый второй член стаи водил автомобиль, но сегодня там в прямом смысле было не протолкнуться. Чанёль нахмурился и поспешил домой, желая выяснить, какого черта происходит. 

Как только он переступил порог двери, на него тут же уставились несколько десятков глаз. 

– Где тебя черти носят? – раздраженно спросил отец и тут же сморщил нос, наверняка почуяв невыветрившийся запах секса и самолично ответив на собственный вопрос. 

– Что происходит? – задал Чанёль встречный вопрос, окидывая гостиную беглым взглядом – она была под завязку забита не только оборотнями их стаи, но и охотниками во главе с отцом Бэкхёна. 

– Моего сына похитили, – подал голос старший Бён. Он старался держаться, но Чанёль слышал запах холодного пота, струившегося по его спине, и ломкую дрожь в голосе. 

Чанёль едва удержался на подкосившихся ногах. 

Неужели Бэкхёна похитили после того, как они расстались? Он знал, что не стоило отпускать его одного. Что он будет делать, если по его вине с ним что-нибудь случится. 

Чанёль почувствовал, как дыхание перехватило, словно на него накатил приступ панической атаки, и перед глазами на секунду все померкло. 

– Эй, – донесся до него чужой шепот до боли знакомым голосом, и Чанёль словно вынырнул из омута паники, в который провалился. – Возьми себя в руки. 

Он распахнул глаза, которые неосознанно зажмурил, и окинул комнату быстрым взглядом. Бэкхён сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к дивану. Он был бледен, а глаза покраснели, словно он с трудом сдерживал в себе слезы. На нем была все та же одежда, а из-под воротника футболки виднелось кровавое пятно – метка, которую ему оставил Чанёль. 

Чанёля накрыло волной облегчения, а следом тут же лавиной страха. Чжэхён. Он настолько зациклился на Бэкхёне, что совсем позабыл – Чжэхён тоже в опасности. И теперь это были не просто опасения, а состоявшийся факт. Чанёль дошел до Бэкхёна на негнущихся ногах и упал рядом, накрыв его ледяные пальцы своей горячей ладонью – его руки всегда оставались теплыми из-за повышенной температуры тела, и сейчас это было как никогда раньше неуместно, ведь его сковывал ледяной страх. Бэкхён не стал вырывать своей руки, лишь обессиленно прижался плечом к его собственному. 

– Они знают, где они, – негромко сказал ему Бэкхён, – но не рискуют ехать прямо сейчас, потому что не знают, сколько их там. Твой отец связался с парой других стай, они будут тут к утру, – кратко пересказав все, что творилось в отсутствие Чанёля, Бэкхён судорожно выдохнул. 

Чанёль лишь кивнул, давая понять, что услышал и принял к сведению. 

– Что, если они не успеют, – снова подал голос Бэкхён, и всхлип все же сорвался с его губ. Чанёль повернул голову в его сторону, внимательно вглядываясь в черные глаза напротив, застланные пеленой слез. 

– Шш, – Чанёль притянул его к себе, обнимая за плечи, и покачал в объятьях словно маленького, – не думай об этом, хорошо? Он в порядке, обещаю. 

Бэкхён судорожно кивнул и уткнулся покрасневшим носом ему в шею. Чанёль встретил недоуменный взгляд отца, сопровождаемый приподнятыми бровями, и лишь покачал головой, прося не задавать вопросов, на которые он бы все равно не смог дать ответов – слишком уж все было запутано. 

За окном уже поднималось солнце, когда Бэкхён наконец успокоился и задремал на его плече. Ни оборотни, ни охотники так и не сомкнули глаз, разрабатывая стратегию. Чанёль не лез, решив оставить подобные вопросы на более опытных людей, и лишь поглаживал Бэкхёна по голове, уткнувшись носом в мягкие волосы. Когда за окном раздался шум двигателей нескольких автомобилей, Бэкхён зашевелился и приподнял голову. 

– Они уже здесь? – спросил он. 

– Да, – кивнул Чанёль и поднялся, подавая руку Бэкхёну. 

Входная дверь отворилась, впуская внутрь оборотней одного за другим. 

– Скоро мы его заберем, – пообещал он, сжав пальцы Бэкхёна в своих. 

***

Все с самого начала пошло не так, как они планировали. Новорожденных оказалось многим больше, чем они думали. Они были отчаянны и агрессивны, и обойтись без жертв, как отец с мистером Бёном планировали изначально, оказалось просто невозможно. К тому же, как Чанёль и Бэкхён выяснили незадолго до этого, у них в союзниках и правда были люди – вероятнее всего, изгнанные охотники, потому как все они профессионально владели оружием. 

Чанёль не помнил отчетливо, что творилось на складе – все слилось в одно кровавое марево. Он помнил лишь ощущение чужой плоти на собственных когтях, брызжущую в стороны кровь и яростное рычание. И отчаянный вопль Бэкхёна, когда одичалый, почуяв собственное поражение, вытащил Чжэхёна, едва живого от ужаса, чуть ли не в центр склада и вонзил когтистую лапу в его живот. Его светлая футболка тут же пропиталась кровью, и ее мерзкий металлический запах заполнил собой все вокруг. 

– Бэкхён! – окликнул Чанёль, когда тот кинулся в сторону брата, и бросился за ним. Бэкхён упал на колени и прижал ладони к рваной ране, пытаясь остановить кровь. Чжэхён без сознания лежал на бетонном полу, бледный, с запекшейся на губах кровью. 

– Укуси его, – срывающимся голосом попросил Бэкхён, пачкая руки в его крови, что все не переставала течь, – прошу..

– Я не могу, – отчаянно прошептал Чанёль, – я не альфа, ты же знаешь. 

– Тогда пусть твой отец его укусит! – настаивал Бэкхён, глотая слезы. 

– Бэкхён, он слишком слаб, его тело не перенесет укус, – пытался достучаться до него Чанёль, – нужно убираться отсюда, пока не подоспели другие. 

– Нет, – замотал головой Бэкхён, – я не оставлю его здесь. 

– Конечно, нет, мы вытащим его отсюда, – пообещал Чанёль, стараясь не смотреть на лужу крови, что с каждой секундой становилась все больше, и, видя сомнения Бэкхёна, негромко добавил: 

– Прошу тебя, Бэкхён, я не могу потерять еще и тебя. 

Бэкхён поднял на него мокрые глаза и судорожно кивнул. Чанёль подхватил Чжэхёна под коленями и плечами и с легкостью приподнял – потеряв столько крови, тот почти ничего не весил. Они принялись пробираться наружу, стараясь особо не светиться, ведь отец и еще пара человек до сих пор продолжали бой. 

Они успели добраться до одной из машин и устроить Чжэхёна на заднем сиденье, как тело Чанёля внезапно прострелила острая боль – все кости в его теле вдруг пришли в движение, а внутренний волк внутри словно вырос вдвое, разрывая грудь на две части. Чанёль запрокинул голову вверх, закрыв глаза и издав громкий протяжный рык, а когда открыл их, те горели ровным красным пламенем. 

– Нет, – обессиленно выдохнул Чанёль и кинулся обратно на склад. 

Бэкхён, застывший на месте от шока, кинулся следом. Чанёль влетел на склад, и страшная догадка вдруг стала явью. Его отец лежал на полу с простреленной грудью и едва держался в сознании, поддерживаемый старшим Бёном. 

– Отец! – Чанёль кинулся к нему и упал на колени, сбивая их в кровь о бетонный пол. – Нет, отец..

– Все хорошо, Чанёль-а, – прошептал он, болезненно поморщившись, – я успел передать тебе силу альфы. 

– Отец.. – снова позвал Чанёль, чувствуя набегающие на глаза слезы. 

– Теперь ты глава стаи, Чанёль, – продолжил отец и вдруг закашлялся – на его губах заблестела кровь, – будь сильным и не подводи меня. 

– Отец, я еще не готов.

– Не говори ерунды, Чанёль, – мягко засмеялся отец, – я готовил тебя к этому всю твою жизнь, – он нашел его руку и мягко сжал. 

– Передай своей маме, что я очень люблю ее, хорошо, – попросил он сквозь слезы, – и скажи, что мне очень жаль, – последние слова сорвались с его губ, и веки обессиленно опустились на глаза. 

– Отец, – позвал Чанёль, стараясь сморгнуть с глаз пелену слез, – отец!

По складу разнесся отчаянный волчий вой, наполненный искренней болью. Бэкхён почувствовал, как от него по коже побежали мурашки, и сам едва сдержал слезы. 

Поднявшись с колен, Чанёль обернулся в сторону чужака – тот стоял на коленях в нескольких метрах от них, удерживаемый с двух сторон его ребятами, да еще и под прицелом охотника. 

Встав точно перед ним, Чанёль окинул его презрительным взглядом сверху вниз и заговорил:

– Мой отец даровал тебе жизнь, а ты отплатил ему за это смертью, – холодно отчеканил он, – есть что сказать напоследок?

Чанёль конечно же не ждал извинений – ублюдки подобно этому никогда ни в чем не раскаивались, поэтому был совершенно не удивлен, когда тот прошипел:

– Катись к черту. 

– Обязательно, – кивнул Чанёль и, махнув рукой, выпустил длинные, острые когти, – только сначала отправлю туда тебя, – замахнувшись, он резко опустил руку, оставляя на чужой шее четыре ровные глубокие полосы. Кровь брызнула на бетонный пол, и чужак свалился замертво у его ног. 

– Уберите тут все, – велел Чанёль, не сомневаюшийся, что ему подчинятся, и двинулся в сторону отца. Парни из стаи кинулись ему на помощь, но он лишь отрицательно махнул головой. Опустившись перед отцом на одно колено, он просунул руки под колени и плечи и приподнял его, как совсем недавно поднимал Чжэхёна. Больно уже не было – было никак. Чанёль не чувствовал ничего, кроме бешеного зверя, бьющегося внутри него. У него не было времени жалеть себя. Главным прямо сейчас было приручить зверя, пока он не вышел из-под контроля и не разорвал всех вокруг. 

Собственная боль могла подождать. 

***

Чанёль выбрался из автомобиля и поморщился от яркого солнца, ударившего в глаза. Что ж, погода явно не соответствовала его настроению. Он вгляделся в безоблачное небо и сжал в кулаке стебли цветов. На кладбище было тихо и безлюдно, лишь шелестели листвой деревья да изредка по шоссе проносились автомобили. Чанёль преодолел кованые ворота и зашагал знакомой тропинкой. Не дойдя до нужного надгробия всего метра два, мужчина остановился. Бэкхён уже был там. Как и каждый день до этого. Сидел на холодной земле, сложив ноги в лодыжках, и молчал. 

Чанёль никогда не слышал, чтобы он что-нибудь рассказывал, как обычно делают люди, приходя к могилам близких. Он просто молча сидел, сверля взглядом могильную плиту. Первое время Чанёль слышал едва различимые всхлипы, но даже они со временем прекратились. Чанёль знал, что Бэкхён не перегорел – просто смысла в его слезах не было. У ног Бэкхёна лежал букет из пышных белоснежных пионов. Точно такой же, что Чанёль сжимал в руке. Бэкхён ласково поглаживал тонкие лепестки, и у Чанёля от этого действия сжималось сердце – точно так же он гладил брата по волосам когда-то. 

– Давно ты здесь? – спросил Бэкхён, и Чанёль вздрогнул, как всегда не готовый, что его раскроют так быстро. Но Бэкхён всегда словно каким-то седьмым чувством понимал, кто стоит за его спиной. 

– Пару минут, – Чанёль подошел ближе и уложил свой букет на сырую землю. Чуть подтянув брючины на коленях, он присел на корточки совсем рядом с Бэкхёном. 

Пару минут они молчали, разглядывая фотографию улыбающегося парня на холодном сером камне, а затем одновременно заговорили:

– Как ты?

– Укуси меня, – Чанёль опешил, не поверив собственным ушам. Бэкхён правда только что попросил его укусить? Неужели от всего свалившегося на него Чанёль начал страдать галлюцинациями. 

– Бэкхён, нет.. – начал Чанёль, но был тут же перебит. 

– Прошу тебя, Чанёль, – отчаянно выдавил он. 

Чанёль внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, стараясь разглядеть в нем хоть малейший признак того, что парень просит укус, лишь бы его не пережить, но не находил ничего подобного. И пусть Чанёль не понимал его причин, смерть точно не являлась одной из них. 

– Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь, – наконец ответил он, покачав головой. 

– Я просто устал, – надломившимся голосом объяснил Бэкхён. – Я хочу перестать думать об этом, винить себя, просыпаться ночами от кошмаров. Хочу, чтобы единственной моей проблемой были попытки удержать якорь в полнолуние. 

– Это станет не единственной твоей проблемой, – весомо заметил Чанёль, понимая наконец, что парень просит вполне серьезно, наверняка заранее осознанно взвесив все "за" и "против". 

– Плевать, я готов пойти на это. 

– Не все укушенные переживают обращение, ты же знаешь, – Чанёль привел последний весомый довод. 

– Я охотник, – вдруг усмехнулся Бэкхён, – я выдержу. 

– Боже, твой отец меня убьет, – застонал Чанёль, растрепав собственные волосы. 

– Я уже говорил с ним об этом, – спокойно поделился Бэкхён. 

– И он согласился лишиться и второго сына? – изумился Чанёль. 

– Я не умру, – решительно возразил Бэкхён. 

– Пообещай, – серьезно попросил Чанёль, перехватывая чужой недоуменный взгляд, – пообещай мне это, и я согласен укусить тебя хоть сейчас. 

Бэкхён долго не отвечал, всматриваясь в глубину его зрачков, а затем заговорил, не разрывая зрительного контакта. 

– Обещаю тебе: я не умру. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Чанёль и потянулся к его запястью, – будет чуточку больно. 

***

 

Чанёль сходил с ума – Бэкхён не приходил в сознание уже почти сутки, и он все это время не находил себе места. После того, как он укусил Бэкхёна, тот почти тут же потерял сознание от боли, с которой менялось его тело. Быстрые рефлексы Чанёля позволили ему подхватить его заваливающееся назад тело, не дав стукнуться головой о твердую землю. Подхватив Бэкхёна на руки, что вызвало не самые приятные ассоциации, ведь совсем недавно на его руках точно так же лежало другое безжизненное тело, Чанёль двинулся к машине. Он привез Бэкхёна к себе, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза – хотелось избежать глупых неуместных вопросов. Чанёль уложил Бэкхёна на собственную кровать и ласково отвел волосы с его лица. Даже таким – бледным и измученным – он казался ему прекрасным. 

Быть может, пойми он с самого начала, что его влечет к Бэкхёну больше, чем к его брату, Чжэхён бы сейчас был жив. И Бэкхён не страдал бы, медленно разрушая самого себя. И не попросил бы укус. И Чанёль не ходил бы кругами вокруг его кровати, мучительно ожидая пока он очнется. 

Чанёль уже тысячу раз пожалел, что поддался на чужой умоляющий взгляд и пошел на поводу у этого глупца. Нужно было сказать ему твердое "нет", пообещать, что избавит его от мучений другим способом. Отвлечь, увезти, сделать все возможное, чтобы он не оставался со своим горем один на один. 

После смерти отца на Чанёля навалилось много всего – не было времени даже набрать его номер, и за это он корил себя сейчас больше всего. Бэкхён нуждался в нем, а его не было рядом, и Чанёль никогда себе этого не простит. Он мог бы починить его, заново собрав по кусочкам, а теперь он боялся, что некоторые кусочки и вовсе безвозвратно утеряны. 

– Бэкхён-а, – позвал Чанёль, присаживаясь на колени у кровати, – просыпайся, маленький мой, – ласково упрашивал он, – прошу тебя, ты же обещал.. – срывающимся голосом закончил Чанёль. 

Он взял в руки его ладонь, казавшуюся невероятно маленькой, и нежно сжал, поднеся к губам и оставив на костяшках невесомый поцелуй. Он гнал от себя мысль о том, что Бэкхён может и вовсе не проснуться, ведь тот пообещал, а сдерживать свое слово было одним из пунктов в личном кодексе каждого охотника. 

Чанёль погладил его по щеке, чувствуя тепло, не дающее надежде погаснуть, и чуть не подавился вдохом, когда зрачки Бэкхёна вдруг забегали под закрытыми веками. Он подался вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, но движение ему не показалось. Бэкхён словно видел кошмар, но не мог проснуться, мучаясь внутри собственного сознания. 

– Возвращайся ко мне, – попросил Чанёль и, посомневавшись секунду, мягко добавил, – Хён-а. 

Ресницы Бэкхёна дрогнули, а спустя секунду веки вспорхнули вверх. 

Его зрачки горели желтым.


End file.
